Hidanieves y los siete ninjas
by Sakhory
Summary: "Hace mucho tiempo..." ¿Qué hace Gaara aquí? ¿Lord Voldemort? ¿Laxantes? ¿Una profecía? Rating T por groserías. No hay parejas.


**H**ola ^^! Aquí traigo un one-shot algo gracioso, espero que les guste. Teniendo en cuenta los demás one-shot que hago, éste sí que es largo xD! Que disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, y Blancanieves tampoco.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje grosero y alguna que otra insinuación yahoi (Lo segundo no es nada grave).

**Hidanieves y los siete ninjas**

**H**ace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana, una reina estaba esperando un hermoso bebé. Decidió ponerle Hidanieves, porque su color de cabello sería tan blanco como la nieve, y Hidan porque… el destino le dijo que lo haga.

Después de que Hidanieves nació, su madre enfermó gravemente y murió, por lo que no estaba más para cuidarlo. Lo dejó a cargo de su padre pero… Hidanieves no tenía padre, había sido una bendición de Jashin-sama. Después de que Kakashi, el abogado de la madre del príncipe, interviniera, la custodia de Hidanieves pasó a manos de su tío, Orochimaru. Orochimaru era un ser cruel, repugnante, y encima, bisexual y pedófilo. ¿Porqué Hidanieves pasó a manos de alguien como él? Porque Orochimaru y Kakashi tenían un pacto: Hidanieves se quedaría con el reptil, y Kakashi con un millón de billetes verdes y Anko, la alumna de Orochimaru.

El tiempo pasaba y Hidanieves crecía. Desarrolló un culto hacia el dios Jashin, un disgusto incondicional a su tío, un perfecto torso griego, ojos penetrantes, brazos musculosos, piernas bien torneadas y unas muy bien formadas nalgas… cof, cof; lo importante era que Hidanieves, un día soleado, salió al bosque a matar conejitos para ofrecérselos a su dios Jashin.

Mientras tanto, el malvado pedófilo Orochigay estaba frente a su TV de pantalla plana, de nombre Kabuto.

-Televisión-Kabuto, dime, ¿Quién tiene el torso griego más perfecto en 500 kilómetros a la redonda?

Kabuto, como estaba perdidamente enamorado de Orochisnake, siempre le decía que era él. Pero, decidió dejar de mentirle. Por lo que, con cinco botellas de ron arriba le dijo:

-_Pueeesh esh uste', Porrochimaru-shamaaah_.- Le dijo Kabuto completamente borracho.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el otro ilusionado.

-_Puesh noou_… ¿qué se cree _uste'_? ¡_ESH_ OBVIO QUE _ESH HIDANIEVEH_! ¡VIEJO EGO… EGO… _EGOSHENTRICO_!

El grito desgarrador de Orochimaru lo escucharon hasta en South Park.

-Oh dios mío, ¿Mataron a Kenny?- se preguntó Stan Marsh. (*)

_**Con Orochimaru…**_

-¿porqué me pasa esto a mí? Esto necesita medidas drásticas.-dijo el villano mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono-¿Hola, compañía de objetos mágicos alcoholizados? Mi TV está borracha… bien, haré eso, gracias.-Orochimaru, luego de colgar, le dio unas extrañas descargas eléctricas a Kabuto, y éste volvió a la normalidad.

-Disculpe Orochimaru-sama, Hidanieves tiene el torso griego más perfecto no sólo en 500 Km. a la redonda, sino también en…

-No me interesa-lo cortó Orochimaru.

-…en 500 Km. y diez metros.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!¡Ahora sí me hizo enojar, jodido adolescente de torso griego!

-¿qué hará?

-Dejemos que "Hebi" se encargue de esto…-

_**Con Hidanieves…**_

-Esto de cortarle la cabeza a los conejos rosados ya comienza a aburrirme… ¡ya sé! Debería cortar la de los conejos grises, para cambiar un poco. Oh sí, ¡soy tan inteligente!-Se auto felicitó Hidanieves.

-En realidad, en la cabeza tienes más gel que otra cosa-le dijo una voz.

Hidanieves se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con cuatro sujetos.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos Hebi- contestó fríamente otro, que parecía ser el líder.

-No quiero saber cual es el nombre de su grupo de emos, quiero saber sus nombres.

-¿Para qué los quieres?-preguntó la zorra, es decir, la chica del grupo.

-Para agregarlos a facebook-contestó con sarcasmo Hidanieves-¿para qué mierda los querría? ¡Obviamente, que es para que Jashin-sama se entere de quiénes serán sus próximos sacrificios!

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡A mí no me vengas con eso de Jabón-sama!-le dijo el chico de ojos violetas, el primero que le había dirigido la palabra, al comentarle lo de la gel en su cabeza.

-¡Es **Jashin-sama**, maldito ateo ignorante!- lo corrigió furioso Hidanieves.

-Suigetsu, ya cállate-lo regañó el líder- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. La chica de allí es Karin, el único que todavía no habló es Jugo, y el descerebrado de aquí es Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu Hozuki-lo corrigió Suigetsu-No eres el único con apellido, Sasuemo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-le preguntó Sasuke con una vena resaltándole.

-_Sa-su-e-mo_-dijo lentamente Suigetsu, separando cada sílaba.

-Ya verás tú… dijo Sasuke. No quería darle su merecido en ese momento, ya que tenían al objetivo en la mira-Hidanieves, vinimos aquí para acabar contigo y tu perfecto torso griego.

-No me molesta que quieres acabar conmigo-le dijo tranquilamente Hidanieves-Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo me toca los huevos que te meras con mi perfecto torso griego. Los envía Biebermaru, ¿no es así?

-¿Biebermaru?

-¡Orochimaru, mi tío!

-Ah, pues, ya que lo sabes, sí, sí nos envía ese tipo.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Sasuke, cuando lo matamos?-interrumpió Suigetsu, mientras sacaba la espada.

-Suigetsu, ¡no me interrumpas mientras hablo!-le respondió Sasuke.

-¡Miren! ¡Está escapando!-anunció Karin mientras señalaba con el dedo índice la trayectoria de Hidanieves.

-¡ENTONCES ATRÁPALO ESTÚPIDA, NO TE QUEDES MIRANDO!-gritó enfadado Suigetsu.

-Que más da, ya se fue-le restó importancia Karin-Lo importante es quién se lo dice a Orochimaru.

-¡Yo no!-exclamaron los otros tres a la vez.

-Piedras, Papel o Tijeras-finalizó Sasuke, mientras lo demás se acercaban a él para decidir el cruel destino de uno de los cuatro.

_**Mientras tanto, Hidanieves…**_

-Ahora los niñatos éstos le irán a Orochigay con el chisme de que me he escapado. Debo buscar un buen lugar para quedarme. ¡Esa casita parece ser un buen lugar!-dicho eso, el albino tocó la puerta de allí, y un chico de cabello naranja y demasiados pircings le abrió-Hola, soy Hidanieves y estoy escapando de mi tío pedófilo-se presentó el protagonista de esta historia.

-Hola, soy Pein y estoy de vacaciones con mi novia, Konan-se presentó también el chico-Y no, no trajo amigas-le aclaró a Hidanieves, ya que el albino iba a preguntar precisamente eso.

"_Oh, territorio privado. Nidito de amor. Sal de aquí, Hidanieves"_ pensó el de ojos violetas.

-Bueno, un placer conocerte, saludos a tu novia-Hidanieves se retiró, y cuando estaba por adentrarse en el bosque, le gritó- ¡Usen protección!-

-¡Lo sé!-le respondió Pein.

_**En otro lado…**_

_Sasuke: Tijeras._ Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del Uchiha, era obvio que siempre ganaría con tijeras.

_Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu: Piedra._

"_Mier…da"_ maldijo mentalmente Sasuke.

_**Con Hidanieves y su búsqueda…**_

Se encontraba exhausto. Cuando vio otra casa, no le importó si era nidito de amor o no, y entró por la ventana a dormir en la primera cama que vio. El sueño lo venció rápido.

Afuera, uno de los propietarios de la casa estaba buscando la llave de la puerta.

Siete personas entraron al lugar. Cuando fueron a una de las habitaciones y vieron a Hidanieves durmiendo semidesnudo y con la boca abierta emitiendo cualquier clase de sonidos extraños, pegaron un grito afeminado.

Esos siete eran nada más y nada menos que: Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Akasuna no Sasori, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, y... ¿Gaara?

-Hey, vuelve a decirme porqué ESE-dijo Sasori, señalando al otro pelirrojo-está con nosotros.

-Porque es cool-dijo simplemente Deidara.

Mientras, Hidanieves hablaba entre sueños:

-Jashin-sama… Matar… Quiero una Death Note… ¡No!¡No lo hagas Vegeta!... Carajo, ¡Me traicionaste Gin!...¿Cuándo sale el próximo capítulo de Raruto?…Quiero…cerveza…¡Digievoluciona Goku!... las esferas del dragón, ¡ya lo sabía Pikachu! Espera… ¿Ichigo?¡Ichigo!¡Grimmjow!¡AIZEN! ¿¡QUÉ! **¡BANKAI!-**Y luego de eso último, Hidanieves despertó. Cuando vio a su alrededor, se percató de su "público"-Jeje… esto… hola, soy hidanieves, y vine aquí a esconderme de mi tío Orochimaru. ¡Espero que todos los fines de semana haya cerveza!

-Y un pepino-interrumpió Deidara-nosotros tomamos Vodka.

-Bueno, haré una excepción… ¿me puedo quedar aquí a vivir hasta que consiga una casa o mi tío se muera? Lo que suceda primero, y espero que sea lo segundo.-Les dijo Hidanieves.

-¡Reunión de los siete ninjas!-anunció Tobi, y a continuación, los siete ninjas juntaron sus cabezas y formaron un círculo, al mejor estilo de un equipo a punto de entrar en acción.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Tobi quiere que se quede, porque Tobi es un buen chico!-opinó Tobi.

-Sería un buen compañero de tragos, que se quede-dijo Kisame.

-Opino igual que Kisame, um-expresó Deidara.

-Me cayó mal. Hay que matarlo-dijo malévolamente Gaara.

-A mi tampoco me cae bien. Tomen eso como un NO-dijo Sasori.

-No me gusta aceptar extraños en casa… **deberíamos comerlo**-esa fue la opinión de Zetsu, el bipolar.

-Bien. Parece que la decisión que cambiará todo depende de mí-dijo Itachi-Oye Hidanieves, ¿tú ves telenovelas?

-¡Por supuesto!¡No hay nada mejor en la TV! –le respondió el Jashinista.

-Se queda-finalizó Itachi.

_**En la casa de Orochimaru…**_

-Toc, toc-dijo Sasuke sin ganas, imitando el ruido de un golpe de puerta.

-Sasuke-kun!-lo saludó Orochimaru feliz y emocionado. ¿Qué te trae pro aquí?

-Hidanieves escapó, y no pudimos matarlo.

-¿En serio?

-…Sí.

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿Orochimaru, estás bien…?

-¡NO! ¡ME CAGO EN ESE PENDEJO!-sollozó Orochimaru, a la vez que gritaba desgarradoramente. Sasuke huyó de allí.

-¿Qué hará Orochimaru-sama?- se atrevió a preguntar Kabuto.

-Tendré que intervenir personalmente… yo mismo (Inserte música de terror).

_**En la casita de los siete ninjas…**_

-Bueno Hidanieves…-comenzó a decir Deidara.

-Hidan para los amigos-le aclaró Hidanieves.

-Bueno, Hidan, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar.

-¿Son mineros?

-No, que va, trabajamos en una oficina.

-¿Y porqué visten como ninjas?

-Porque el jefe está loco. Y no me preguntes quién es, sólo se que nos paga bien y con eso me basta.

Los "ninjas" se fueron de allí dejando a Hidanieves solo.

-No sé porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que serían siete enanos, no siete ninjas oficinistas-habló para sí mismo Hidanieves.

En cuanto a Orochimaru, el villano de la historia se encontraba MUY BIEN disfrazado, y de dirigía la casa donde estaba su sobrino. Y con MUY BIEN quiero decir que sólo se puso gafas de sol oscuras. ¿Qué cómo sabía él que allí estaba Hidanieves? Jugo le fue con el chisme.

Así pues, Orochimaru tocó el timbre de la casita, y Hidanieves abrió.

-¡Hola!-saludó feliz Orochimaru mientras pensaba _"No adivinará mi verdadera identidad"_ –Mi nombre es Or…uga.

-¿Oruga?¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo te has inventado?¡Ya sé quién eres!¡No soy imbécil!

"_Mierda, me descubrió"_ pensó Orochimaru alarmado.

-¡Eres Lord Voldemort con peluca!-ante la conclusión del albino, Orochimaru quedó atónito-¡Soy tu fan! ¡Venga, una foto!-Hidanieves se sacó una foto junto con Orochimaru.

-Eh… bueno, como buen fanáticos mió, ¿podrías aceptar un regalo de mi parte?

-¡Claro!

-Ten. ¡ADIÓS!-Orochimort le dio una botella de sake y desapareció.

-¡Por Jashin-sama!-dijo hidanieves, y se apresuró a vaciar la botella de un trago. Luego de un rato, comenzó a sentirse mal-Mierda… ¡Me cago! Pero… ¡ESTO ES UN LAXANTE! ¡MALDITO VOLDEMORT! ¡JASHINT E CASTIGARÁ! ¡MORIRÁS!

_**En otro lado…**_

-Ahora sí Potter, ha llegado tu hora de morir-decía Lord Voldemort levantando su varita. De pronto, un rayo cayó encima de Voldemort.

-¿Está…muerto?-se preguntó Harry al ver que no se levantaba y comenzaba a hacerse cenizas.

_**Mientras, en el bosque…**_

Los siete ninjas volvían a su dulce hogar. Cuando entraron, no vieron a Hidanieves por ningún lado.

-Debe estar en el baño-les dijo sabiamente Kisame.

-¡Maldito Voldemort!-escucharon la voz de Hidanieves, que provenía del baño.

-¿Lo ven? Se los dije.

_**En la casa de Orochimaru…**_

-¡Mierda!-maldijo Orochimaru.

-¿Qué pasó, Orochimaru-sama?-le preguntó como siempre Kabuto.

-Le di a Hidanieves mi laxante.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Ahora debo tomar Activia! ¡Y ODIO EL ACTIVIA!

_**En la casita de los siete ninjas, el tiempo pasaba y Hidanieves no salía del baño…**_

-Aunque Hidan diga que la culpa es de Voldemort, sospecho que en realidad todo esto es obra de Orochimaru-dijo Sasori.

-No lo creo… ¡Hidanieves no se dejaría engañar!-opinó Kisame.

-Todos sabemos que no es muy inteligente ¡**Es tremendo imbécil!**-dijo Zetsu.

-Sólo espero que algún día salga, um-finalizó Deidara.

Las horas pasaban, y Hidanieves no salía del baño.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritó Sasori, impaciente como todos sabemos-¡NI SIQUIERA EL METROSEXUAL DE ITACHI ESTÁ TANTO TIEMPO EN EL BAÑO!

-Bueno, hidanieves también es algo metro sexual **Y encima tiene diarrea**-le dijo Zetsu.

-Entonces el plan de Orochimaru era hacer que el religioso esté toda la vida en el baño. ¿Acaso no va a llegar un momento en el que ya no va a tener nada más que expulsar?-preguntó Itachi, luego de golpear a Sasori por decirle metro sexual.

-¡Me traje provisiones!-anunció Hidanieves desde el baño.

-Pero… de esta forma… ¡Hidanieves necesitará un doctor!-concluyó Kisame.

-**¡Idiota!** ¿Cómo conseguimos a un doctor en el medio del bosque? –Le habló Zetsu. En eso, Neji se asoma por la ventana y comienza a hablar profundamente:

-Bueno, hay que tener fe en el destino. Esto será lo que el destino quiera que sea. El destino está escrito. El destino no se puede cambiar, sólo somos simples humanos en el destino de toda la historia universal, peones de un juego de ajedrez en el que todo el universo…

-¡Ya cállate Neji!-Lo interrumpieron todos al unísono, y Neji se esfumó, no sin antes susurrar: "ignorantes, el destino no será nada bueno, nada bueno. Así lo dijo la profecía, ¡muahaha!"

-Aún así, creo que deberíamos confiar en que un doctor vendrá a tocar nuestra puerta, um.-Opinó Deidara.

Todos le dieron la razón a Deidara, y fueron a ver un partido de fútbol a la sala.

Luego, una voz del otro lado de la puerta dijo "¡Hola! ¿Hay dinero aquí?"

-¡Sí! ¡Tobi tener mucho dinero!-exclamó el buen chico.

-¡DINERO!-gritó emocionado un hombre de ojos verdes entrando por la puerta.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Lo cuestionó Sasori.

-Dr. House, es decir, Dr. Kakuzu, licenciado en medicina económica de billetes.

-¿Medicina económica de billetes? ¿Eso existe?

-Tobi no saber-interrumpió Tobi-Pero si es doctor, Tobi le cree.

-Y… ¿cuánto cobras por un trabajo? ¡Aquí hay un tipo enfermo!- le indicó Sasori, señalando el baño.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!- le dijo Kakuzu a Tobi, y ante el asentimiento de éste, Kakuzu fue al baño.

Un ratito después…

-¡Oh sí!-dijo Hidanieves, estirándose-¡Ahora siento mi trasero!

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?-preguntó Sasori, curioso.

-Es mi receta secreta para laxantes. Siempre traigo una conmigo por las dudas. Fue transmitida de generación en generación de mi familia-dijo con orgullo Kakuzu.

-¡Entonces es de la época de los dinosaurios, um!-dijo Deidara.

-¿y mi paga?-inquirió Kakuzu, mirando a Tobi.

Tobi corrió a su cuarto, y volvió con un montón de billetes.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kakuzu-les dejo mi tarjeta. Si regalan dinero fácil, no se olviden de llamarme.

-Yo también me largo-les dijo Hidanieves-tengo que encarar a mi tío, como un hombre. Y me aburrí de abusar de su hospitalidad. ¡Nos vemos en el bar de Konoha este sábado!

_**Y así, cada uno siguió su camino. Ninguno de ellos sabía que terminarían formando una maligna organización llamada Akatsuki, en un mundo paralelo, donde intentarían dominar el mundo, en un popular anime llamado Naruto…**_

-¡ESPEREN!¡ESE IDIOTA DE MÁSCARA NARANJA ME DIO DINERO DEL MONOPOLY!-Gritó Kakuzu enfurecido.

-Es la profecía.-finalizó Neji, sombríamente.

**¿FIN?**

**E**spero que les halla gustado n_n.

(*): Stan Marsh es uno de los personajes principales de South Park, al igual que Kenny.


End file.
